State and local law enforcement personnel are exposed to many situations where they are subject to gunfire assaults from criminals. In many of those situations, law enforcement personnel are in their vehicles. In some cases, vehicle doors are used as shields to protect law enforcement personnel against gunfire. However, even when vehicle doors are armored, the window glass in the vehicle doors, and the window glass in the front and rear windshields, is vulnerable to gunfire. This vulnerability leaves the law enforcement personnel in the vehicle exposed to potentially lethal threats. The use of ballistic glass, which can protect against gunfire, in law enforcement vehicles is limited because of its excessive weight and cost. Indeed, ballistic glass is prohibitively expensive.
There is a need for an easy to use, easy to install, inexpensive apparatus to protect law enforcement personnel in vehicles from gunfire directed toward the front door windows or the front windshield.